Stranded
by demonwalker
Summary: After a heated battle Hibiki and Meia crash onto an uncharted world. Will the crew of the Nirvana find them and can truce between the male and female survive on this new world?


Vandread: Stranded

Chapter One

Assessment

Based on Characters created by Gonzno

_A.N. I've only seen up to episode 10 first stage. So this takes place after that point. _

The flickering of light washed over her face as Meia regained consciousness. Her whole body seemed to ache as she tried to move, her hand coming up to block the reflected light from her eyes. Near by she could see the crashed form of her Dread half buried from the landing, its cockpit hatch blown now resting against some upturned dirt causing the light reflecting off it creating the glare that was in her eyes.

Pain shot through her body as she sat up her weight coming to bare on her legs beneath her. She knew from experience that nothing was broken but that she was going to have a spotting of bruises for some time.

To here left she could see Hibiki lending limply against the side of his Vanguard. A path of dried blood covering of side of his face, his hand a light shade of red and the cloth around it burned away half way to his elbow. She watched as his chest rose and fell a few time before taking in more of her surroundings.

His Vanguard was in as bad if not worst shape as her Dread. The twisted metal around the head and limbs warped by heat evident from tiny bubbles across the outside edges of the scorched metal, a deep whole in the torso marking where the giant had violently crashed to the surface of this world small chunks of rock still lingering in the wound. The armor on the hands was completely pealed away revealing the inner workings of the mecha torn wires sparking as they brushed against each other in the gentle breeze that washed over them in waves.

In the distance she could see the trio of stars that warmed this world. Each one no bigger then the star that warmed her own world but far more distant than it had been. The largest only slightly smaller than she member her homes star in the twilight's sky, the next barely the size of a small moon or asteroid to its sister's ten o'clock, followed by the third again half the side of the first. It was only just brighter then a star at night as it tried desperate not to be over shadowed by its brighter sisters. The three made a near straight line as began to touch the horizon, the distant mountains reaching up as if to devour the trio, her hand from wrist to finger tips just able to hide them from her sight.

A shiver ran up her spine as a cool wind blown over her as the night air began the creep over them growing closer with each passing moment it was already below twenty degrees and after the suns set it would only get colder.

As she looked behind her she saw a small cave it wasn't anything fancy but it would be safer then staying out in the cold all night, given there was no tell how long the days and night where on this world. Pushing the pain out of her mind she rose to her feet moving towards her Dread given her banged up condition she would need every ace she had if she wanted to survive long enough her help to arrive.

As she reached the craft she hoped that with all the changes it had undergone that the emergence gear was still there. As she touched the skin of the craft she was glad to see its flex slightly as she applied pressure sliding it away and revealing the emergency gear. The gear consisted of a thermo blanket, padding for cold climates, two weeks worth of food suppliant pills and water, a water tester and purifier, a thermo stone for heating, a basic tool pack and an advanced med-kit.

She sighed when she checked over the gear. Some of the water containers had broken open as well and some of the food packs which had been ruined. Aside from the blanket and padding which had survived intact everything else was damaged or destroyed. The tools were a lost cause save maybe the laser knife which had a slim chance of being repaired. The med-kit was mostly destroyed as well, leaving the bandages, a single antibiotic dose and the scanner left. As for the for the thermo stone and water system… well at least they made an interest fusion as the stone was buried inside the flitter after it passed through the tester.

As she made her way around her Dread and to the cave she noticed that Hibiki was gone. A cold shiver ran down her spine as she remembered the things she had heard in whispers about men before she had become a pirate. How they'd attack a helpless female and do all kinds of horrible things to her some of which still made her fell sick at the very thought.

Reacting quickly she turned to face the sound of metal crashing to the ground behind her follow by a mans angry cry fully expecting to find him charging her. Instead she found the male standing next to his Vanguard his left arm hanging lifelessly at his side as he reached for something in the exposed cockpit. Her blood running cold as the image him turning with a laser pistol in one hand and a vicious grin on his face flashed through her mind.

Her muscles tensed as he turned ready to jump out of the way no matter how much pain it cause her if he had a weapon. Instead she was relieved to see he was holding a few supplies of his own in his hand. The silver tinted thermo blanket hanging on the leg of the mecha as he placed a foot on it so it would fly away before digging through the cockpit some more. One by one he pulled some items from it, some more water a couple of food rations and an undamaged food and water tester.

Clutching her supplies closer to herself she made a quiet but hasty retreat to the cave. The longer he thought she was gone the more time she had to prepare if he tried anything. After all she was alone here with him, if he attacked her in her weakened state she didn't know if she could hold him off. Prepare for the worst even if I didn't happen was something she learned on the streets and it still severed her well.

She was just finishing up setting up when he arrived. The thermo blanket now acting as a makeshift pack as he carried his supplies over his shoulder. As she looked up she could see one eyes caked shut by blood from a deep cut above his eye. He looked at her a moment before heading toward the other side of the small cave.

Looking around she studied her surroundings making a mental map of the area. While the entrance was small around two meters high it was only about a meter and a half wide at its maximum. Inside it was near three meters to the ceiling and around twenty or so wide and deep. All in all not much bigger then a small apartment, but more than enough for two people to stay out of each others way.

As Hibiki began to set up his own space she continued with finishing her own keeping a careful eye on him as she did so. As the last of the light faded she signed knowing any further work would have to be done after sky rise. Grabbing her blanket she laid down as exhaustion made its self well known. After a while despite her best efforts she fell into a light sleep missing the soft glow of the thermo stone as it warmed the air inside the shelter.

- - -

She woke some hours later her form still hidden by the faint darkness of the cavern. The other light source from thermo stone Hibiki had placed earlier. It's brightly glowing red form giving off just enough light to see by but not so much as to banish the darkness only ward it off a little.

The sound of rustling grew he eyes to the entrance of the shelter where she saw the silvery form of the thermo blanket dancing against the wind outside its form held steady by several well placed stones and a metal pipe wedged into the gap at the top of the portal. The shivering form of the male confirmed that he had used his blanket as a makeshift door blocking out most of the icy wind outside.

She could tell the temperature had dropped a several more degrees since she had fallen asleep and could see him shivering across the chamber. She watched as he made his way over to the stone adding more water to it making it glow brighter and produce more heat, his hand visibly shaking as he placed them near it trying to warm himself. She felt a pang of guilt that she was at least comfortably cool where he was freezing cold. Knowing he had willingly given up his blanket so they could keep warmer and not lose what he the stone was giving of.

She reminded herself of what might happen if she let him get to close, images of her tortured body flashed through her mind as she watched him warily before forcing herself back to sleep.

- - -

When she awoke the light of the sister suns was washing over her face. Her eyes adjusting to the new light level before she started looking around the chamber. The blanket that had acted like a door during the night now gone and so was its owner. His supplies now a small pile in the far corner covered by the missing blanket.

As she stood her wounded flesh held stiff as if refusing to obey as she slowly made her way outside. Once there she was surprise to see the missing male dragging a piece of his crafts skin across towards the shelter to join a growing pile of other that lay resting against the side of the entrance. She relished the way the warm air and sun light felt after beginning in the cool room for so long.

Defensively she watched him noticing the blood was no longer covering his eye, watching as sweat trickle down his face as he labored pulling the metal sheet behind him and towards her. how he had difficulty doing using only his one good arm the other splinted with pieces of what looked like wood and warped in the sleeve of his shirt, seeing the dozen or so trails in sandy dirt from his efforts.

She tensed as he came to rest within feet of her, sheet of metal making a soft clang as it fell against the cavern wall.

"There is a small creek near here. The waters save for drinking and bathing if you're interested. The tester still checking over some berries I found and a animal I caught in the water to see if there edible." He told her before continuing with what he had been doing.

She watched his apprehensively as she made her way over to her Dread. Looking around she could see the creek he had talking about it ran parallel to the ridge they had spent the night in, across from it where way looked like trees. Most of those near them had been destroyed in the crash along with a long trail across the way where she had come down and a shorter one for where he had.

The ditch made by there craft had changed the course of the water somewhat making a pool that was full of water as more flowed in as well as out following the current. Due to its position it was hidden between her Dread and his Vanguard leaving only direction at which one could be seen from if in the water and that was between her Dread and a tree that lay partially fallen by his Vanguard.

Kneeling at the water edge she took a tiny sip of water from her cupped hands. The cool waters poured down her throat revealing the worry of running out of water while she waited. The cooling felling brushing against her skin as she splash the liquid across her face washing away any trace of injury and impurity her skin had collected.

- - -

It was well into the afternoon when she returned to the shelter. Her body weary from searching the area. So far she had found nothing but oceans and mountain ranges in every direction she had tried. She had learned they where between a mountain range to the east and the ocean to the west with no visible way around either. She was at least pleased to learn they weren't the only living things here, small aquatic and land animals were common and had little or no fear of her slowing no signs that they had much in the way of predators here. This meant no unexpected visitors in the night which was a relief as they wouldn't have competition for the cave.

Fruits where another common thing here as well as berries all through both where not easy to get to. When she had run them through the scanner they all turned up clean save a few types of berries which looked the tastiest and turned out to be very toxic, not deadly but very unpleasant if anyone eat them.

She was surprised by what she found when she returned to the dwelling, Hibiki had been busy dissembling his Vanguard using any parts he could remove with what little tools he had the make an outer wall and door to block out the cold and weather. When she found him he was chipping away at the entrance with a hand made pick consisting of a rock on a thick stick. She was surprised at what he had accomplished given his physical limitations. While the armor only rested against the sides he had place stones around and over them to keep them there. He had even managed to uncover and widen a small whole about half way up the hill near to top of the inside from which snaked a steady stream of smoke.

While she still didn't trust him and though he was a bit vexing at times he had proved him self useful to some degree, which was more then she could say about one of the other males. He was now eating something she couldn't identify devouring it hungrily only pausing a moment when she first made her presence known.

Three or four more of the creatures where silently baking in a ring around the fire he had going. The smell of baked fish reminding her how hungry she was, it also reminded her that they hadn't laid down any rules as to how to go about things till they where found.

"Here." He said offering her some of the food items he was eating. "Not the best looking food but taste good."

"This doesn't change anything. You're still my prisoner." She reminded him pausing a moment before taking the offered food.

Grabbing some water she sat across the fire from him as she took her first tentative bite of the food. It looked something like a cross between a crab and a fish but as its baked flesh touched her tongue she was surprised at how much like eel it tasted. Something she had grown to like since becoming a pirate.

The pair sat quietly as ate both still uneasy around the other. It wasn't until they had finished the last of the meal that she noticed the suns begin fade as dark clouds began to gather. The first tentative drops of rain began to fall shortly after she noticed this soon followed by a strong wind that nearly blew out the fire.

"Thought so…" Hibiki said getting up and bracing the makeshift door as best he could.

The thunderous clap of thunder boomed in the night as the world as it suddenly became brighter for a few moments. As she looked around her blood began to run cold as she noticed her surroundings more fully. There where no opening, no windows, no way for her to see out. She could fell the panic flood her body as she realized she was trapped, nearly jumping out of her skin as Hibiki through another few pieces of wood the small fire to keep it going. She had to get out side, she had too!

As panic set in she nearly knocked Hibiki over as she tried to pry the door open again. Panicking as the wall seemed to close in around her making it harder and harder to breath. Her body trembling as she pulled against the doors edge.

"Meia stop. You can't go out there, there 's a storm coming." Hibiki told her, but it fell on deaf ears as the fear began to consumer her.

"I have to get outside I… I can't stand in it here anymore!" she replied voice filled with terror as she collapsed onto the ground.

She could fell the cold sweat creeping over her flesh as the walls closed in a little more. She was trapped, and about to be buried alive within these walls. Her hands clutched at her head as the fear began to devour her mind, eyes starring blankly into nothingness as she watched the walls move closer and closer.

"Meia, what's wrong?" he asked his voice concerned.

She nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt his hand on her shoulder. "No!" she screamed moving away from him and towards the center of the chamber eyes flittering about wildly as the room grew smaller and smaller by the moment.

"What's wrong?" he asked again.

Again she started to pull away, only to be stopped when he pulled her back to him. She struggle weakly against him trying to get away as he held her tightly against himself. Legs kicking as she trying to get some footing to pull away, she had to. She had to get away or they'd be crushed together when the walls finally closed in.

"Let me go, please. The walls don't you see them! They'll crush us! We have to get out!" she told him her voice shaking as she openly trembling against him.

"What are you talking about the walls aren't moving?" he asked looking down at her.

Her head snapped to the side as she looked at him over her shoulder. Venom and fear in her eyes. "They are, can't you see it? Their moving in on us, we'll be crushed if we don't get out soon!" she told him angrily.

"You're … afraid?" he said his words cutting through her fear a moment as they registered.

"I am not! I just … I can't…" she began as the anger evaporated fear taking over once again.

"You're … claustrophobic aren't you?" he asked

"I'm not weak!" she said turning on him trying to break free of him as the anger returned.

"Whoa no one said you're weak just afraid is all." He told her holding onto her tighter.

"I'm not ... it's this place. It keeps getting smaller and smaller. I … we need to get out or we'll be trapped. Crushed when the walls close in, burying us alive!" she said all resistance fading away as she slumped against him.

He'd seen this before when he first started working at the factory. Part of building had collapsed in an attack trapping a few others and himself in a small room. At first everyone was fine but as the minuets crept on one man started to get more and more nervous till he was in a state of pure panic. Trying to find any way out, digging with his bare hands in the unsteady rubble till it finally collapsed on him injuring someone else, he knew he had to calm her down or she'd try the same thing.

The temperature was already falling outside and he knew she'd get caught in the downpour that started. He could hear the wind howling outside the rain beating against the shelter as the storm continued to grow worse. If the howl of the wind was any indication they were in for a nasty storm one that could seriously hurt someone caught outside.

He could feel her trembling as he held her with his good arm. The warmth of her body as she pressed against him, feel her flinch with each thunder clap as if afraid the shelter would cave against the assault. As he tried to think of a way to calm her down an instinctive memory came forward taking control before he realized what was happening.

Her eyes shot open as his fingers moved through her hair, listening as soft words filled her mind. Something within reacted to it slowly leeching away the fear that had held her mind so strongly. A strange feeling growing within her as she looked out at the wall, searching for any sign of movement, a relieved sensation washed through her as she saw them held steadfast. Her head falling back arms warping around herself as the felling grew within her. Enshrouding her and protecting her from the fear, holding it back as she bathed in the sensation.

Outside the small dwelling the storm raged angrily, lashing out at the shelter where the two strange creatures remained. Two beings never before seen on this world, huddled within the ground as the world around the passed by. The trio of stars slowly creeping towards the horizon as they looked down on the living world they warmed, whispering to each other about the strange bodies now on one of their worlds.

The massive nebula enshrouding the system holding steadfast as it shielded it's worlds from the heavens. Hiding it away like a child's most precious treasure. Sealing away the living worlds it so fervently guarded.

The planets twin moons looking down at their mother as the last days warm faded into the shadow. Watching they wandered the night sky as the clouds slowly cleared, the rains withering away, the howling wind becoming a faint whisper in the night air. Telling the tree and beasts of the new lives hidden away from its reach, the angry clouds fading away as the plotted their next attack.

Within the small dwelling the strange creatures lay back resting against each other. Sleep claiming them before they had a chance to resist its gentle melody. The azure hair form resting against the other chocolate haired form its body nestled again it, its head resting in the shallow of the chocolates shoulder.

- - -

As she awoke Meia could feel the physical wariness in her body replaced with a renewed energy. Beneath her she could feel the warm body of another as she stirred, her eyes taking in the weak light to gaze at the body below her. As she tilted her head to the side she looked up into the face of a male. Her blood running cold a moment before she remembered who he was looking at, the memories of the battles they shared since their fateful encounter flashing in her minds eye

Some ling buried part of her mind enjoying they way his body felt against her own. Reminding her of the night before, the panic that had settled over her mind as he braced the door against the angry storm, whispering of how he had held her calming and soothing her till the fear seemed to evaporate from her mind.

Carefully pulling away from him she made her way to the makeshift doorway, moving aside the various stones that were holding the door closed. She looked out at the new day as she pulled the barrier aside, the first days light washing over her dancing across her face with the scent of a freshly cleaned world. As he stirred behind her she moved ahead preparing to evaluate the condition the war machines, beginning a new day on the world for which she was stranded.

A.N. My first try at a Vanguard fic hope you all enjoyed it. Keep an eye out for later chapter.

Demonwalker


End file.
